The Unforgivable
by NAZ1
Summary: Harry and Hermoine have been together for 2 mths but what is Draco trying to do Kill? Ron and his family are in Egypt and things don't look really good
1. The Unforgivable

The Unforgivable

CH 1 Harry's date

Draco has just woken up to another hot morning. He hated the summer with his pale and fair skin; he tried so hard to get a tan but he couldn't. Everyone else could. Even the famous 'Harry Potter' go his tan from playing Quidditch. Poor Draco, all he did was burn and then went back to pale and white. He stared into the mirror, as it was his usual routine. He looked handsome, very handsome indeed, which made every sixth year female crazy over him, even the Griffindors. Except for one girl who he truly hates, but down in his evil heart he did truly love her, Hermoine Granger. 

****

Hermoine was getting ready to go out with harry. Just before school ended at the last Quidditch match between Griffindor and Slytherin, Harry begged her to come to the last match because he had a surprise for her at the end of the match. She hated surprises, but that was Harry, full of surprises. Griffindor won the cup by 100 points. Harry was pretty bashed up; he got hit by the bludgers 3 times. His face was a mess but he still caught the snitch. Draco was not happy, not happy at all. After the match everyone started to leave, but Lee told all of the students to wait and sit down. He gave Harry the cue. Harry took out his wand and faced it towards Hermione. 

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry. Hermione was very embarrassed and very shocked. She was about 50 feet in the air and heading towards Harry. Harry placed her on his broom and told her this was his surprise. He expressed his feelings he had for her though all their years they have been friends, and asked her out. Hermione didn't know what to do or say, so she just kissed him to answer yes. That's where they are now 2 months today. Hermione is with Harry and her long dream has come true. They are going out for dinner tonight but as again she didn't know where. 

****

Harry was running late. He had moved out of his Uncle's and Aunt's house, leaving Dudley all by himself. Dudley was very, very sad because he didn't want Harry to leave (Harry found this very, very weird).

Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin and Sirius were very shocked to hear this. Especially Sirius. He didn't want Harry to do this, but Harry got his way. Dumbledore had moved from his house to another one closer to Hogwarts, and his old house was for sale. Harry asked his Professor if he could live in the old house; he would pay rent when he wasn't at school. Of course Dumbledore was shocked, but he accepted Harry's offer. He took it off the market and gave the house to Harry free of charge. However, because Voldemort was around they took the wards off Uncle Vernon's house and put new and improved ward charms on Harry's new house. No one could get in without Harry telling him/her what the password is, and without a special charm. If you forced someone that knew the password to tell you it, you wouldn't be allowed in and the wards would go off. No curse or Polyjuice potion would get through the charms, not even the Cruciatus and Imperius Curse. 

*****

Harry just had to ring Hermione to tell her will be late.

"Herm is that you?"

"Harry! Yeah it's me. What do you want? I need to get ready"

"I'll be running late. Quidditch practice was a bit too long. Couch kept talking and talking and talking so I'll be there in 10 mins" Harry made the Cannons Quidditch team. He is the youngest person ever to be in the Quidditch team as a seeker, just as he was the youngest person to be on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. 

"OK, Harry where are we going?"

"Ah sneaky I almost told you too. That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Harry you know I hate surprises"

"Well I'll give you a clue: it's a very nice place. Well, cya soon Herm"

Before Hermione could answer back 'cya' the phone was dead. She went back to her room to get ready.

****

Harry dressed himself quickly and smartly. He was wearing what Hermoine gave him as a Christmas present. The suit was black with the undergarment green; it matched his eyes. He always whined that he hardly go any clothes. 

He was ready. He tried to tidy his hair, but he was Harry Potter, his hair was always messy. Now he was running really late, so he ran to his portkey that he made. Harry made it so he could go anywhere he wanted. All he had to say was the name of the place he wanted to go. He got his portkey it; was an old sock, one of Dudley's. He said "Hermione's House", and went with a small 'pop'.

****

Hermoine was still getting ready. She just zipped up the dress that Harry had bought her for the Yule Ball. It was sky blue, like her eyes. She was admiring herself in the mirror; the dress showed out her figure. Her figure was nice and slim; the dress hung closely to her hips. No wonder every boy who wanted to go out with her said she was beautiful. But none of them treated her how she wanted to be treated. They all wanted one thing: to have sex with her. And boy, did she get pissed! But Harry treated her differently. He treated her with respect. Just then she heard a 'pop' sound downstairs. It was Harry. She quickly tidied her hair, applied make up and walked down stairs to Harry. 

*****

Draco was heading down to breakfast. He was in a terrible mood. All he wanted was to be left alone. At breakfast his father was admiring his bloodworms he collected that morning.

"Draco, pass me those bloodworms."

"Why father? You already have a billion in the dungeon."

"Don't talk back at me, young man."

"Too bad, so sad father, I did. You don't like it, too fucking bad. Enjoy your fucking bloodworms while you have the chance."

Draco was in a pissed off mood. He threw the bowl of bloodworms on his father's head and headed to his room.

Lucius was really mad; his face was burning red with anger. Slowly he drew out his wand and pointed it towards Draco. Draco knew he had crossed the line, but he didn't care. He had other problems to sort out. 

"Father I'll be waiting in the fencing room for you," said Draco in a childish manner.

"Son, turn around and face me like a man NOW," Lucius said in an evil, death-manner. 

Draco turned around to see his father anger. He was red, red by the anger and the blood from the bloodworms. A smirk landed on his face.

"Don't smirk at me boy," Lucius said, with the wand still facing Draco.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately, father? You dye your hair and you'll look like a damn Weasley."

Now he have done it; he had killed his father's last nerve. Draco turned around to head to his room; he had better things to do. Then, a blinding bright red light lightened up the dark, cold room.

*****

Harry had never seen Hermione look so beautiful since the Yule Ball. She had either worn a Muggle shirt and a skirt that showed half her legs off, or she wore her robes; anything she wore looked beautiful on her. She was walking down stairs looking for Harry.

"I see you are wearing what I gave you for Christmas."

"And I see you are wearing what I gave you for the Yule Ball, ah the memories," Hermione said, chuckling a bit. He always made her laugh. Harry walked towards and blindfolded her.

"Herm I don't want you to spoil the surprise so, I'm blindfolding you. Ok?"

"Harry you know I hate surprises, and it took 2 hrs to do my hair." Harry laughed.

"Herm it will only be a little while"

"Ok Harry," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And if you don't mind, can you block your ears? We will be using the portkey. You don't mind, do you?"

Before Hermione had the chance to reply, he blocked her ears and felt a pull behind her navel.

Harry had used the portkey.

*****


	2. The Unforgivable Ch 2

Summary: Ron is on holidays in Egypt with his family, but what is Draco up to Writing a letter to a Griffindor?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the story.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The Holiday

Ron was on holidays again with his family, to Egypt to see Charlie. His twin brothers, Fred and George, were able to pay for this trip due to their success with their joke shop. They had made shops worldwide in the wizarding world. Now they could afford to do anything, even get new robes. And of course they don't have to worry about the Malfoy's picking on them. Last year at Christmas, Fred and George gave Ron new dress robes. The ones Ron had had looked like a muggle dress, so Ron got new ones and of course they were maroon.

Ron woke up to a new day; Pig, his owl, was jumping everywhere

"Shut up you stupid owl," he said.

Ron got up and headed down to breakfast. He could smell the bacon and eggs cooking. His mum was yelling at Fred for hexing the pan that was cooking breakfast. Oil was spitting everywhere and it went all over Mrs Weasley; she was burnt from the oil. She ended up in big red blotches. The pan was going wild and everyone was laughing.

"Morning mum. Why are you covered in cream? Did something bite you?" Every one burst out laughing, even Mrs Weasley.

"What?" asked Ron. 

"I'll tell you over breakfast," Molly replied. Fred unhexed the pan and served breakfast.

Ron was enjoying his bacon and eggs; it was just how he liked it. During this he found out what Fred did. After breakfast was finished he went upstairs and wrote Harry and Hermione a letter.

__

"Hey Harry and Hermione,

Well Egypt is good; mum got burnt from Fred hexing the pan that was cooking breakfast. Now she is covered in cream. So how are you GUYS? Hey harry 2mths today or should I say 2 mths since we kicked Slytherin butt! (A/N: Ron was a beater like his twin brothers while his sister, Ginny was a chaser)_. Well I got to go and get ready to go to the tombs, Ginny wants to go and no one else does so I got the honour. I'll be back at the Barrow next Friday, so I hope you can come over and meet me you guys. _

Bye 

Ron"

Ron folded up his letter and gave it to Pig, who was flying around his head. He flew out of sight. He started to get ready, but he took his time to go to the tombs. He had a weird feeling about this trip.

*****

There was a thump on the floor. It was Lucius. Thank God Draco had fast reflexes due to playing Quidditch. He grabbed a plate that was close by and protected himself from his father's spell. Lucius was on the floor. Shaking, he did the Cruciatus curse, one of the 3 unforgivable curses. Draco gets the Cruciatus curse all the time. Now it was payback time for his father from all the pain he had caused.

"You enjoying that father," Draco asked. "Well, try and fight it off like I did."

"I -I - I-ll. Get yyyou boy, yyou will regret this."

"Father, please stop wasting your breath." Draco pulled out his wand and blindfolded and gagged his father.

"Now be a good father and try not to struggle. The more you move the tighter it gets."

Lucius mumbled some words. Draco didn't here them and the material tightened.

"I warned you father now you will pay."

Draco was just about to end his father's life, but his mother came in and saw everything.

"Draco what on earth are you doing?"

"It's not my fault, mother. Father was about to kill me," replied Draco. Of course his mother believed him, letting him off while Lucius was still on the ground, shaking in pain. The curse started to wear off. Draco pulled out his wand again and bound his father's legs and arms, just what his father did to him when he was a young boy. 

"Draco?"

"Yes mother?"

"Why don't you run along to your room while I have a talk with you father?" She said this very quietly so Lucius couldn't hear her.

"Yes mother," replied Draco. "Mother, do you think father looks like a Weasley?"

"Yes Draco and I think it suits him."

They threw a laugh together. Draco headed up to his room and decided to do something he has never done before. He was going to write a letter to a Griffindor.

****


	3. The Unforgivable Ch 3

Diclaimer: I don't own the names but I do own the fic.

Summary: Harry and Hermione are going out on a date but what is Ron up to?

Author Note: hey guys well hope u like it. It is abit short. A huge thanks to all the people who helped me. ( dragonbrat) thanks. Well time for the story enjoy.

****

Chapter 3 

The Date 

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Diana's hut, Hermione's favourite place in the wizarding world. It was a very beautiful place. Harry took off Hermione's blindfold, and Hermione just gasped.

"Harry, why here?"

"Why, don't you like it? It's your favourite place, isn't it?"

"Yes, I do like it here. It's just that . . . umm . . . well . . ."

"What?"

"There are too many people here."

"OK then, who cares what they think? You are with me and they can go jump off a cliff. I'm not letting anyone break our fun. All I want to be with is with my girl."

"Harry do you really think that?"

"Yes I do," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. They started to walk to the reception.

"Good evening sir, have you booked a table tonight?" said the waiter.

"Ah yeah 2 seats for Harry Potter."

Everyone went silent. Harry was used to this and whispered something into Hermione ear.

"Herm, you might hate me after this, but see those girls over there?" Harry eyed them and Hermoine followed and nodded.

"I am going to put a show on for them because they always bug me at practice."

"Harry, if it with me flashing anyone, I'll kill you."

"Nah, it won't be you flashing; it will be both of us."

Just then Harry grabbed Hermoine around the waist and kissed her in front of everyone. They went wild. Then Harry picked her up without breaking the kiss and walked to the table in the corner. Everyone was shocked at what they had seen, and went back to eating. The two girls ran to the toilets crying.

Harry and Hermione just started to laugh, and enjoyed their celebration.

After two hours of celebrating Hermione was quite drunk and it was time to leave. Harry paid the waiter and went home with the portkey carrying Hermoine. When Harry arrived home Hermione was fast asleep and it was too late to take her home. Harry took Hermoine to his room and took her dress off and put on an over size Quidditch shirt used as a nightie. He kissed her goodnight and placed her on his bed. He went to sleep down stairs on the sofa. 

The next morning Harry found something pecking his ear. It was Pig Ron's owl.

Harry read the letter and smiled after reading it. Hermione heard the racket made by Pig and sat beside Harry and gave him a kissed on the cheek.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning to you too."

"Did I drink to much last night?"

"I afraid you did."

"Oh ok." She didn't finish what she was saying and fell asleep on Harry's lap.

Harry read the letter over and over while striking through Hermione's hair.

Harry 'accioed' a quill and wrote on the back of the piece of parchment. He asked Ron if he would like to come to a BBQ next Saturday night. Pig was still flying around and came to Harry. He flew off to Ron with Harry's reply.

Harry was still a bit tired so he went to sleep with Hermione still in his lap.

(Oh how sweet is this?)

******

Ron was ready to go to the tombs. He was waiting for Pig to hurry up and come home with Harry reply before he went to the tombs with Ginny. Ginny was quite nervous because she didn't go to the tombs before because she was too young. Ron was on the way downstairs to head to the tombs with Ginny, but just then Pig arrived with Harry's reply.

They were going home on Friday so he asked his mum, who was still recovering from oil and sunburn.

"Hey mum Harry asked us if he would like to come to a BBQ next Saturday."

"Yeah you can go, take Ginny with you, I'll say home and recover."

"Okay mum just let me reply to Harry."

__

'Hey Harry 

Yeah I'll come but I have to take Ginny with me. She really wants to meet Hermione you know the "girls talk stuff" so yeah I'm going to the tombs now 

Cya Saturday

Ron"

He folded it up and gave it to Pig to give to Harry. He went downstairs to the tombs.

****

R/r hope you like it a bit short but shit happens. Well next ch things go really bad ( I think) well stay tuned. Cya ( no FLAMES plz I know it might suck but hey who cares. This is my first fic I have written so yeah) well bye. NAZ


	4. The Tombs and Draco POV

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the story.

Summary: Ron and Ginny are entering the Tomb and something really bad happens also what is Draco doing? 

Author Note. Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I know Sirius is dead but in my story he isn't so again he has came back for the dead. Harry use port key cause he isn't old enough yet. A big thanks to all of you guys. A big thanks to my beta. With out her I would be crap. And here is the next chapter enjoy by NAZ

****

Chapter 4

The Tombs and Draco POV. 

Ron & Ginny entered the tomb. Ginny was very nervous, but they both had their wands so that's a good thing. Ron started walking down the corridors with Ginny. Ron pointed out the writing that was on the walls. Ron got this weird feeling about this tomb that something was not right, not right at all. Ginny was admiring herself with the writing on the wall, cause she was an exchange student in 5th year she learnt how to read Hieroglyphics and she started to read the wall.

'_Those who read this will have bad luck forever until their first true love kiss. If you bear a child it will die by its 16th Birthday, BEWARE your family and your friends are in great danger the dark lord will be brought back to his original state with help of his sister. (_Hang on does the dark lord have a sister? Oh well, just read) _you are his next victim your family and friends will be wiped out; you shall die in a painful way. No one will rescue you._

Just then a huge gust of wind came through the tomb and they panicked. They started to run, but the Entrance was closed and they couldn't get out. It was no use, they were stuck. Ginny had dropped her wand and she couldn't find it. They wanted to get out of there. The curse has begun and mummies, they were everywhere. Ron and Ginny started to run, but they were outnumbered. The last thing they saw was black.

~~*****~~

Draco went to his room; he couldn't believe what he did to his father. He was seriously in deep shit. He couldn't think; he kept thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her body, her personality, he anger, her everything. No wonder he couldn't sleep, he was CRAZY for her. 

'_Why do I have to be so mean and stupid to her, why oh why oh why do I piss her off so much and call her a MUDBLOOD.'_

He remembered in 3rd year he said something very rude to her and she slapped his face. Man! That was some slap! He had the mark on his face for at least a week with slight bruising. It was his worst and the greatest day of his life (coughing man Draco is crazy ova her isn't he).

But Harry had beaten him to her. It happened last year at the Quidditch match between his house and Harry's they won by 100 points (fucking hell) it was the greatest defeat ever for the Slytherins in a century. After the lost Harry summoned Hermoine and asked her out. The whole school went wild, except the Slytherins of course. All the females were jealous of Hermione; she beat them to him. After the big commotion, Draco had bolted to his room and trashed it. He was pissed and hurt at the same time, he even punched Professor Snape. Boy, and did he get in to trouble. He had to write 4 parchment rolls '_I must not put my anger on my professors'_ without out magic and with a Muggle 'pen', but it was worth it.

Well that's it so far something REALLY BAD will happen but u will have to wait and see.

I know it is a bit too short but the next one is pack of adventure. Cya 


	5. The mistakes

Hey guys I own this story but not the characters,

Here is chapter 5 

The mistakes

`~***`~

Ron woke up. His head was throbbing; he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. All he remembered was Ginny reading something about a curse and brought it to life.

He wanted his wand, but he couldn't move his arms and his legs were tired. Ginny was still unconscious on a table.

"What have you done to my sister?"

"We have not done anything to your sister; she brought us back from being dead for 100 years. She will be my queen."

Ron didn't like the sound of this.

"Sacrifice my life instead of my sister." Just then Ginny woke up.

"Ron where am I? What are we doing here?"

"Shut up, you stupid little girl. Because you read the curse out loud you will now be my queen, whether you like it or not."

"Hey don't talk to her like that! She will never be your damn queen!"

"Ah bravery, I bet you are both Gryffindors at Hogwarts. Ron, that's your name isn't it?

I used to go to Hogwarts and I always wanted to be in Gryffindor. I had no evil in me so I couldn't be put in Slytherin. The day came and I was sorted into Slytherin. Now look at me! I am the evilest wizard on the earth. I had father's pureblood, of course. No Mudblood."

"Hey don't talk about Mudbloods like that! They aren't filthy."

"Shut up or you will pay."

Ginny was able to undo the ropes that were tied to her and was able to reach her wand.

Ron saw this and asked the evil dude a question. During this he was able to free himself.

"What exactly are you? And what is your name? That is, if you have one, you bloodied up mummy."

"I thought I told you to Shut up oh and my name is………"

"Stupefy!"

Ginny had freed herself and Ron. They started to run towards the exit.

"STOP THEM!" they heard the bloodied up mummy say.

"Ginny, if I don't get back just tell mum what happened, ok? And write to Harry."

"Ok." and Ginny went a head.

Because Ron was receiving extra training with DADA (there was a course going on to be an Auror) he could stop all these evil creatures that were running after him.

"Stupefy empurenta"

They all stopped where they were. It was the freezing curse, but it was only temporary. He started to run and met with up Ginny.

"I can't get it open."

"Ok stand back Gin, *Wingardium Leviosa*."

The big Boulder was elevated. Ron wasn't that strong to hold it up. The curse was wearing off and he could here the creatures coming.

"GINNY GO!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just run!"

Ginny ran without looking back.

Ron moved the large bolder towards the creatures and was free. All that running and duelling had made him tired and exhausted.

He was bleeding as well. It was quite deep, but he didn't remember when and how he got that deep cut. He started to run home. The creatures were stuck there forever till someone broke the boulder or blew it up.

Ron was almost home and collapsed outside a house the last thing he saw and heard was Ginny screaming.

*****

Hey that's all for now, hope you like it, please R/r NO FLAMERS PLEASE. Well now I have to type the rest and it might be a while (author block everyone has them) 

well cya NAZ 


	6. Quidditch Practice

A/n: well I am Very sorry this is late I had such a block, but with your ideas you helped, thanks well here is chapter umm 6 I think yeah chapter 6. This Chapter isn't that long but a little hint the next chapter is full of adventure as we reveal a secret who is Abigail? Well your got wait till I type it up huh. Please enjoy don't Flame I don't like being dissed. ENJOY NAZ1

**__**

Summary: Harry and Hermione after the big date, Quidditch practice and hang on a letter for Hermione but whom from. Have you read your does of Fics yet? 

****

Chapter 6

Quidditch practice. 

****

Harry woke up it was 4.30pm. He was late for Quidditch practice. He had a big game this Saturday and he had to hurry. Hermione was sill asleep on his lap. 

"Hermoine wake up"

"Huh what oh hello Harry"

"Hey, I have to go to Quidditch practice and I can't go with you on my lap."

"Ok. Sorry. What the time--?" Hermione checked her watch. "Holy shit its 4.30! Harry, why didn't you tell me I had to go home at 3?"

"Sorry Herm but I just woke up"

Harry and Hermione got up and started to get ready. They met at the portkey and Harry took Hermione home.

"Bye Herm"

"Bye Harry" and gave Harry a kiss.

"Quidditch pitch" said Harry and was gone with a small 'pop'

Harry reached the Quidditch Pitch soon after dropping Hermione off. He went to the changing rooms, got dressed into his Quidditch uniform, and made his way to the pitch

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got caught up with ahh -stuff"

"Potter, you not going to like this," said Oliver. He also made it in the Quidditch team

"Where the hell were you Potter?! We have a big game this weekend and I can't afford losing our only seeker against the Bulgarian blooms!"

"Sorry coach"

"Sorry is not enough. 50 galleons for being late"

"But I was caught up with my girlfriend". 

"Too bad Potter, or do you want me to make that 100"

"No, sorry"

"Then don't be late again"

Soon after the fight with the coach the snitch was released and Harry started to train. He zoomed everywhere around the pitch, trying to find the snitch. He caught it in record time, 20 seconds after been let out. He zoomed around the pitch, glancing now and again at what the others are doing. In his team there are Poa, Wiza, as beaters Wood, as Keeper, Zimba, Alec and Nerida as Chasers. It was getting late and Coach called them over for a prep talk.

"Ok team, Saturday is the big game. We haven't played this team yet, so all I can say is do your very best and don't give up, as this game is going to be the biggest game played. Now get home and behave yourself (looking at Harry) and don't get yourself sick. Ok?" 

"Yes coach" they said in unison. And they headed to the changing rooms and got changed.

After Quidditch training was over Harry portkeyed home. He had a weird feeling that someone was hurt because Hermione, Ron and himself had a weird bond with each other, they could tell that someone was being hurt. But Harry ignored it and went to ring Hermione.

"Hello."

Hey Herm" said Harry

"Hey, what yeah up to?"

"Just checking how my girl is"

"Harry, it's really late and I still feel like shit from last night. Sorry."

"Ah that's ok. Just checking up on you to see how you are. Well I better let you go then I need to have a bath, and you know what? Coach that stupid bastard charged me 50 galleon for being 5 mins late"

"Ha ha Harry, oh well being 50 galleons less isn't that big of a deal, is it?"

"Ah guess not. Well I really stink, cya on Saturday, ok."

"Ok cya"

Harry hung up the phone and went into the bath and went to bed.

After Hermione hung the phone up something was tapping at her window. It was a beautiful snow-white eagle, and it had a note around its leg. Hermione walked to the window, took the note off and read it.

"_Dear Hermione_

I am sorry for hurting you from all the names I have called you. I adore your eyes; they are blue as the bluest sky. I love your hair, the pleasant tinge of ginger that shines when you are watching Harry playing Quidditch. I adore your shape of your body, as it shows out your pure feminine side of your personality. I like your attitude, as you showed it in 3rd year. I am not trying to scare you, as I know who you are. You go to Hogwarts and in the same year as myself. If you want to know who I am come to Hogsmade on Sunday at 7.00pm by the 3 Sisters. Please don't tell Harry as I know that you guys are going out. Anyway how are you guys going anyway? Anyway that is none of my business.

Till Sunday, 

Bye'

The eagle was still there waiting for a reply.

"Am I meant to reply?"

"Screech" went the eagle, meaning yes.

"Oh ok." She waved her wand. "Accio." A quill and some parchment came to her

"_Yes, whoever you are, I will come. But if you are trying to get information out of me about Harry, prepare the consequences till Sunday. Bye from Hermione"_

After that, she still had a hangover from last night. She must have drunk a lot last night. She had a weird feeling in her head. Because she, Harry and Ron share a bond with each other, they can tell who was getting hurt, but she ignored it. She went and had a shower and went to bed.

Well what ya think good, bad, getting there, what ever the reason, REVIEW please, and with ides too would be very nice. Cya 

NAZ1

I really need ideas on my other stories please send ideas to aj_chick86@hotmail.com or judg_nj00@smmc.qld.edu.au. Thanks cya 


	7. The Evil Sister

**A/n: Well I couldn't resists I should be doing my PE assignment and studying for my biology and multi ****Strand****.  Well here is Ch 7 and it is packed with full of adventure as I reveal who is Abigail.  Have you had dose of Fics yet?**

**Chapter 7**

**The evil sister.**

**_ Summary: _****Ron wakes up with an evil headache and can't remember what happen, Ginny on the other had knows but is too afraid to spill, and who the hell is Abigail?**

Ron woke up with a throbbing headache and called for Ginny as a shinning bright light was in his eyes

"Ginny, where are you, ah shit mum going to be SO mad at me GINNY!"

"Ron I'm hear" said Ginny

"Where are we?  And what the matter did someone die or something, ah fucking hell my stupid leg.'

Ron sat up on the bed but was violently pushed back down from an old lady who Ron thought was Ginny.

"Hey what the big idea Gin. Oh sorry miss you're not Ginny"

"I know I'm not, here have this it should help you a bit that is some nasty cut you got there."

Ron took the cup and said thanks.

"Where are we Gin?"As he notice Ginny wasn't talking that much as she normally would.

"Umm, in her house, she saw you bleeding. OH god Ron I'm so glad that you are alright and you didn't die. You were pale as Malfoy if it wasn't for this lady here you would be dead. "Ginny ran from the corner of the room and engulfed Ron into her arms, crying her eyes out.

"Shit, true? Thanks miss".

"OH please, I have a name and it is Abigail."  

"Oh ok but I'm really sorry but we really need to go and get home as mum would be worried sick about us."

"I'm afraid that can not happen"

"Why not" Ginny and Ron said in unison

"Are you lot Weasley's?"

"Yeah can't you tell the 'flaming Red hair'?"

"And you go to Hogwarts and are friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah why are you asking all these questions?"

Abigail ignored Ron's Question and faced Ginny 

"Ginny dear, you read out a curse didn't you about the dark lord rising"

"Yes-s-s why what happened?"

"OH thank you dear child, but now I must tell you something."

"What, that you are actually very happy about this whole bloody thing."

 "Well yes actually I am, but that's not the point.  Your parents, and your brothers were taken in by the evil creatures and you Ginny were running after them"

"Yeah b-but I couldn't make it they closed the bolder, I had no way of getting in."

(Excellent)  "Well I'm sorry to say but they are all hostages until you can get them and you do have much time."

"Well let us go then," said Ron

"Oh I can't do that is against my wishes,"

"And why NOT, our family is in trouble." Said Ron as his ears burned bright red

"Very true but thanks to your sister my family can come back"

"Huh, what on earth do you mean?" said Ron

"Are you really that thick Ron, I AM ABIGAIL, TOM RIDDLE SISTER, he was taken away from me 20years ago by that curse and locked him up from me in that tomb." 

"But the mummy said he was locked up for 100 years, instead of 20 years?"

"He was the mummy that took my brother away but now he has come back and he is alive and your parents and you will be sacrificed.  NOW SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DARLING BROTHER GINNY."

"Ginny help me…."

"AVADA KEDVRA HA HA HE"

"RON NO YOU FUCKING BITCH, STUPEFY" 

Abigail flew back into the table behind her and was bleeding from a slash across the head. She got up and walked back to Ginny and Ron lifeless Body

"Now, that isn't nice to talk to a lady"

"Fuck you"

Just then there was a knock on the door then a slam Ginny could here their voices 

"IN HEAR, QUICKLY"

Ginny screamed. As a light came directly to her she slowly fell back on to the bed she saw the Aurors fighting Abigail, someone picked her up then it was black as a smile landed on her face.  She was saved.

Well what do you think?   I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. I KNOW RON LOVERS I KILLED RON OFF.  BUT HE WASN'T USEFUL IN THE STORY AND IT HAD TO BE KINDA SAD IN SOME WAY RIGHT.    Well give me a yell for ideas it took my so long to get this one.  No flamers please well till next time. Cya 

NAz1 


	8. The Evil SIster, Alternative chapter

Note: Well here is the real chapter 7 format, what happen was I wrote this story in a book and I lost it. And I didn't find it till the other day. So this is the real chapter 7. I won't take the other one down I'll just put this one up as well. Oh I got to thank my beta Raining Star and also Hadar. 

If you want to be notified when I update join my group http:// groups. yahoo. com/ group/ darkterror Enjoy

****

Chapter 7

The Evil sister

__

Summary is the same as the other chapter. 

Bright light reflected in Ron's blue eyes he realised he was in someone house.

"Ginny, Ginny where are you? - Oh, mum is going to be so mad… GINNY"

"Ron I'm here", said Ginny, she was terrified, 

"I'm all right, a little scared, but you lost so much blood. How did that cut happen"

Ron looked down to his leg there was a deep cut.

"I dunno, I think the-"

Just then an old lady came in with a pepper up potion and first aid. 

"Oh you're awake! Let me introduce myself, I am Abigail. I heard your sister screaming and I saw you unconscious, you were losing a lot of blood. I feared you weren't going to make it but I see you are awake now. So here, drink up"

"Thanks" said Ron he took the pepper up potion and drank it. It was night time and they should have been home three hours ago.

"Sorry Abigail but we really need to go, otherwise my mum will be worried sick about us"

"Are you guys Weasley's?"

"Yeah, can't you tell by the flaming red hair?"

"And were in a curse tomb?"

"No we weren't in a curse tomb, were we Gin?"

"I'm sorry Ron we were, I wanted to test my Hieroglyphic I'm so sorry" Ginny started to Cry.

"Ah it's alright dear but I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What bad news?" said Ron, sitting up.

"Your family was taken in, they are their hostages until the curse is broken"

"No, Not mum, or dad even Fred and George…" Ron was shocked to hear this Ginny started crying again.

"No, they can't do this… but how could they the bolder? I put a charm on it until I take it off to go back in again, not that I wanted to."

"I'm sorry Ron, but no curse or charm can break the tomb powers, that's why no one goes in there except you two, when I saw you going in there I knew there was going to be trouble."

"Why? Did it happen before?" Asked Ron.

"Yes it did and it happened to me and my brother, but my brother didn't make it. He was stripped and mummified now he belongs to the dark side. You bought the mummies back and his soul spirit and there is a chance to get rid of this curse once and for all. And I might be able to get my brother back."

Ginny started to cry she wanted to go home back to the Burrow. 

"Man I wish Harry and Hermione were here"

"Did you say Harry, as the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Why?"

"Ooh this is so good."

"Why good? We summoned up a fucking curse and my family been taken in and my first child will die by the age of sixteen! You think this is good? Well bloody hell you are out of your mind lady!"

"It is really good, and no, of course because you did this. Now Voldermort will be rising within seven days so you have till next Thursday to break this curse."

"Ok, how on earth do you know all of this?"

"He was the one who did this curse another way to be bought back."

"Who is "he"? And I still don't get how you know all of this."

Voldemort talked to me himself, he's my brother, Well, was my brother… Now you shall all pay and join your mother and Father." Ron and Ginny all gasped then there was a thump on the floor. 

*******

Well what do you think; Chapter 8 will be up really soon. I just need to get it back from my beta. In the next chapter it's the Quidditch Grand Final. After the game things don't look too good. 


	9. the Grand Final

A/N well here is chapter 8 sorry it took along time. Also I've put up and Alternative chapter 7 if you want to look at that one. If you want to know when I update just join my group http:// groups. yahoo. com/ group/ darkterror  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Quidditch Grand Final.  
  
It was Saturday. The Grand Final for Quidditch was on. Harry was very nervous something wasn't right today, Ron hasn't replied his letter or returned home from his holiday yet. What was taking him so long? Is he all right? Harry forced himself to stop worrying and concentrated on the game that was about to start. He got dressed in his Quidditch Gear and headed towards the pitch with the rest of his team.  
  
Hermione was in the box waiting for Harry; she always came to watch Harry's Quidditch matches. She was wondering about the letter she received and whom it was from. She was going to meet him at the "3 Sisters" in Hogsmeade tomorrow at 7.00pm. She hoped that Harry doesn't find out about this.  
  
Just then the two teams came out; The "Chudely Cannons", which was Harry's Team, and the "Bulgarian Hornets", which was Victor Krum's Team. Hermione cheered as Harry's Team came out. Harry Flew over to Hermione and kissed her on her cheek for good luck.  
  
"Its you who need the good luck Harry" said Hermione and kissed him back.  
  
Hermione hasn't completely forgotten about Krum. It was in the 4th year when they went out. That summer Hermione went to Bulgaria with Krum. It was a very beautiful place, not so hot and not so cold, which Hermione enjoyed but the relationship didn't last long. Krum always had to practice Quidditch and hardly had any time for her, so she dumped him. She still felt sorry for him but she was going out with Harry now. She still talked to Krum from time to time but only as a friend. The game started. Hermoine woke up from her daydream and concentrated on the game.  
  
Lee Jordan has gotten a job at the ministry, he took over Bagman's old job, and so he was commentating.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Grand Final between the "Chudely Cannons" and the "Bulgarian Hornets". On the "Cannons" team we have Poa, Wiza, as beaters, Wood, as Keeper; Zimba, Alec and Nerida as Chasers and the famous POTTER as seeker." Everyone cheered and chanted Harry's name. "A little history of Harry Potter, he was the youngest seeker in the century for Hogwarts and now he is the youngest player in National Quidditch."  
  
"Now on the Bulgarian side we have Thorax as Keeper. Azalea, Henle and Page as chasers. Pipo and Zoids as the beaters and KRUM." Everyone cheered once again.  
  
Everyone went quiet the teams mounted their Brooms and kicked off into the air.  
  
"Zimba has the Quaffle, intercepts to Nerida, ooh nice hit Wiza! Cannon scores, 10-nil to the cannons!" The Crowed went wild. "Page throws to Azalea- ooh that's gotta hurt!" a bludger has hit Azalea making her drop the Quaffle." Alec comes around with the Quaffle, intercepts it to Nerida she throws. Nice saved by Thorax, He throws it to Page, ducks a Bludger by Wiza, Page throws it to Henle, Henle passes back to Page, Page scores! 10 points to the Hornets!"  
  
Two hours have passed; it was a very close mach. the Hornets were winning by forty points. 150-110.  
  
Harry was flying around ducking bludgers here and there, he noticed the snitch it was near the box where Hermione was sitting in and was right next to her Ear. He went full belt towards the box. A bludger was coming, Poa intercept it to Thorax and squared him straight in the gut and knocked him off his broom. Harry kept going on his Firebolt 3000; he could hear Krum tailing him. Hermione could see what was just about to happen and ducked as Harry caught the snitch just by Hermione's ear.  
  
"Potter has caught the Snitch, the Cannons have won the Grand Final!" The broad- caster's voice echoed through the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione, placed her on his broom and flew towards the pitch, where his Team waited, with the snitch still fluttering in his hand. The score was 150-160. Hermione was Happy that Harry had won.  
  
Jordan, forgetting to take the Sourus spell off said "Ooh it looks like Potter have gotten himself a Girlfriend, his long friend Hermione Granger, ooh shit sorry Harry" everyone just laughed. Krum heard this and went over to Hermione.  
  
"Hi Her-my-own-ninny." He still found it hard to pronounce her name.  
  
"Oh, Hi Krum"  
  
"Is that true what he zaid?"  
  
"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"Ok well have fun, it's good to see you again, Her-my-own-ninny" Krum gave his typical crooked smile.  
  
"Potter." Krum called out to Harry.  
  
"Yeah Krum?"  
  
"Good game, and treat Hermione right ok,"  
  
"I will", Harry forced a smile; after all, Krum was still Hermione's ex boy friend.  
  
Krum shook Harry's hand and zoomed off to the Changing rooms. Harry on the other hand saw Hermione by herself.  
  
"Hermione Come here."  
  
"Ok Harry," she ran into his arms linking her legs around his waist.  
  
"How is my favourite girl sorry if I scared you before the snitch was right beside your ear."  
  
"That's fine," she leaned forward and kissed him. The whole crowd saw this and cheered and whistled some people being very drunk shouted 'have you scored yet'. Harry didn't answer; all he saw and heard that moment was she.  
  
*****  
  
That night there was a huge party for their victory. Wood's arm, which broke during the mach, was healed. Nerida asked Wood out so now they were together. Poa, Wiza and Alec were very drunk and were on the floor completely out. Hermoine and Harry had a great night and were about to go to Harry's House when a sudden silence forced itself upon the room and the music stopped playing. Harry and Hermoine turned around to see everyone on the floor. Hermoine went over to them and check their pulse none of them were dead except the DJ. Harry's scar burst into pain while a voice inside his head spoke to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, please save me"  
  
"Ginny" Harry spoke while he caught his head in his arms, trying to stop the pain, but no avail.  
  
"What is it Harry?" came Hermione's worried voice  
  
"My scar it's burning and I think Ron and Ginny are in Trouble."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"Ron and Ginny are in Trouble. That's why they didn't come to the Game today."  
  
"Harry, I don't like this, I don't like this at all."  
  
"Me neither,"  
  
The voices in Harry's head increased ''Harry please help us, Voldermort has risen, it is my entire fault! Please help me ' then there was a scream.  
  
"Harry I'm scared, let's go home please. You and I will be safe there." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
As they walked outside they saw the Dark mark above them.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"HARRY!" Screamed Hermione.  
  
Hermione was on the ground out cold. She was still breathing but very lightly.  
  
"Fuck you Voldermort, FUCK you!"  
  
Just then the Aurors, came they were everywhere. Mr Black came to Harry. (Sirius have been cleared)  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry."  
  
"Fuck You, she isn't dead, she isn't she is still breathing"  
  
"No I mean about Ron, his parents, Bill and Percy."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They were killed by Voldermort's sister, Abigail, A few minutes ago. Ginny, Fred and George are at St Mongo's they were petrified. I'm really sorry"  
  
"YOU LIE!" Harry's eyes went wide, his vision blurred with tears.  
  
"No. I'm so sorry Harry..."  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled in frustration. The Weasley's were like the loving family he never had. They accepted him as if he was a member of the family, how could all this be gone with a blink of an eye? How could he have not been there to protect them after all they have done for him? If only he were there, thought Harry, things might have turned out differently. Surely these thoughts made no sense, Harry couldn't have known this would happen and yet he felt guilt that was soon turned into anger. He will avenge their death or die trying. that was the least he owed them.  
  
Suddenly a low fizzling sound buzzed in the air and a cloud of mist appeared in front of Harry. Fallowed by magical sparks the cloud of smoke slowly took the shape of a woman Abigail stepped out of the shadow. Her long white hair spilled over her shoulders and a mad hollow look was in her eyes. She stepped forward towards Harry and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but you brought this upon yourself when you stole my brother away from me, my only comfort was to make you feel like I felt, the same pain, grief and misery, I consider my task done." She turned to walk away.  
  
"You fucking Bitch," Harry stormed to her, drawing out his wand and stunned her on the spot.  
  
"How do you like that now" He snarled, looking down at Abigail's stoned body lying on the floor when a voice brought him back to his senses  
  
"Harry let me take Hermione to St Mongo's" Sirius said.  
  
"NO, I'll take her" he said while picking up Hermione's unconscious body.  
  
"I'll meet you there soon Sirius" he said and disappeared with a 'pop', on his way to St. Mongo's.  
  
"Harry I am sorry you have to put up with all of this pain" sighed Sirius to himself and disappeared with Aurors to St Mongo's  
  
******  
  
Well there you have it. I would like to thank Hadar for beta-ing it. And making it a lot better. Well in the next chapter Draco is waiting for Hermione, but she doesn't turn up. And at St Mongo's will Hermione, Ginny and the twins survive and why on earth is Draco there. I smell trouble. 


End file.
